Prowl
Prowl is an Autobot Cyber-Ninja from Transformers Animated. His weapon is Cyber-Ninja stars. He transforms into a police motorcycle. Animated Cartoon Originally a hot headed Autobot who protested the war, Prowl was sent to the Autobot stockade for draft dodging were it not for Circuit Su master Yoketron. In spite of Prowl's outlook, Yoketron explained that by saving Prowl he has done something for him, and then said that if Prowl can make it to the door without being caught hewas free to leave. After failing to leave, Prowl became Yokitron's student and mostly everything from him, save "processor over matter". Yoketron then explained to Prowl that the mission of the cyber ninjas is to protect a vault of Autobot protoforms, sending Prowl on an "optics quest" in the hopes of fully mastering "processor over matter". While Prowl was away, Lockdown led a Decepticon raid on the vault and fatally injured his former mentor. Prowl tried to use the last remaining protoform to house Yoketron's spark. Disappointed that his prized student would sacrifice the future to hold on to the past, Yoketron died voluntarely. It was while going under another optics quest that Prowl encounters the the Space Bridge repair group under Optimus Prime. With his ship accidently destroyed, a distraught Prowl agrees to help the group in their work for a ride back to Cybertron, only to get caught up in the chaos that followed when they found the All Spark. After arriving on Earth in the episode "Transform & Roll Out", Prowl took on the alternate form of a police motorcycle. Prowl was badly injured in his initial heroic actions on Earth. In episode 6, "Blast from the Past", Prowl takes Bulkhead to a remote island in order to train him in the hope that this will instill more self-control and coordination in the large Autobot. In episode 12, "Survival of the Fittest", Sari is kidnapped and the evidence points to the Dinobots. Prowl and Bulkhead head to a mysterious island to investigate - with a highly suspicious Captain Fanzone on their tail. After discovering that the Dinobots were being controlled by Meltdown, Prowl helped capture Meltdown and free the Dinobots. In episode 14, "Nature Calls", Prowl, Bumblebee and Sari get more than they bargained for when they head out to the remote woods to investigate a mysterious energy signal, which turned out to be space barnacles. Even though he and Bumblebee beat the space barnacles, Prowl was infected and was saved by Sari. In "Megatron Rising Part 1", it is revealed that Prowl didn't tell Prime about the Dinobots and took him and Bulkhead to Dinobot Island. When they were there, Optimus ticked off the Dinobots and Prowl managed to calm them down. While he was doing so, he actually referred to his leader as "truck robot", like Grimlock, probably to speak his language, even though Grimlock didn't know what "friend" meant. He was last seen, as of this episode, in front of Sumdac Tower with Prime and Bulkhead. In "Megatron Rising Part 2", he is seen receiving a brutal beating from Megatron with Optimus and Bulkhead and assisting Ratchet and Bumblebee against Blitzwing, in which he points out Bumblebee's greastest strength, his "obnoxious personality." In episode 23, "A Fistful of Energon", Prowl goes off on his own to capture the fugitive Starscream, but finds some competition in the form Lockdown. Agreeing to a temporary alliance, Prowl is given armor upgrades by Lockdown, which transforms into a sidecar for his bike mode, and they set off in pursuit of a Starscream clone, believing it to be the real deal. Prowl revels in the extra power and agility his upgrades give him, and becomes increasingly arrogant and reckless, until he accidentally destroys a bird's nest, which shocks him into controlling himself. Prowl would later sacrifice his armor to remove two Starscream clones, which were set to self destruct, from Detroit. In "A Bridge too Close", it is revealed that Prowl did not complete his cyber-ninja training and was trying to use a move thought to be used by a trained cyber-ninja. Despite that, he managed to break out of his stasis cuffs and break Prime's just in time. During the events of "Transwarped," Prowl sneaks into Sumdac Tower to find out more about where a liquid metal baby came from. He then has to save an upgraded Sari from herself and then battle Omega Supreme. To save Omega, he has to go inside him and battle Megatron, and then Starscream on the virtual level. In "Five Servoes of Doom" Lockdown captured Decepticons and traded them to Sentinel Prime a part to his ship. Learning the truth behind his mentor's death, Prowl demanded that Lockdown return Yoketron's helmet. Lockdown complied but revealed that he booby trapped the helmet to capture Prowl. Prowl managed to use "processor over matter" to escape and defeat Lockdown with a copy of the sidecar armor he lent him during their last encounter. Lockdown manages to escape but Prowl keeps the armor and helmet, with Jazz commenting that he looks good in it. Jazz later joins the earth Autobots, helping Prowl to complete his Cyber-Ninja training. During one of their sessions, Prowl is able to materialise an Allspark fragment from out of thin air. In "Endgame", Prowl flies up into the air to attack the Lugnut Supremes with Optimus. Prowl discovers it is too hard to kill them individually and suggests a way to bring them down at once. On top of Sumdac Tower, he and Jazz preform their Proccessor Over Matter technique to restore the Allspark. After recovering nearly each fragment, Prowl can't recover any more and gives up his spark to shield Detroit from the Starscream Supreme. Toys *''Universe'' Animated Series Legends Prowl (2008) *''Animated'' Legends Prowl (2008) *''Animated'' Deluxe Prowl (2008) *'Animated Deluxe Samurai Prowl with sidecar accessory' (2009)